Revenge
by Rogue Leader
Summary: Lara's coming home and everyone knows about it. It's time for Donos to get his revenge.


**Author's Notes:** This was written for the Rogues/Wraiths 2006 Fic-A-Thon on LJ, as requested by Brevet. I tried to get the Lara/Donos stuff in, but this is all that Donos would give me. I tried.

----------

News travelled fast amongst pilots, especially when Rogue Squadron was involved. Myn Donos could tell that some nosey squad-mate had poked through his mail and spread the word, but he found that he didn't mind so much. If things went badly, it would be easier to broach the subject with any pilot he chose. So he suffered the winks and catcalls, the knowing jabs in the side and pats on the back good-naturedly, smiling and letting the encounter run it course.

Donos was, of course, waiting for the poodoo to hit the fan, signalling the beginning of the _real_ teasing; the poodoo in this case being the news that Lara Notsil was finally coming home, with the fan being played by the Antilles-Celchu-Janson-Klivian troupe. He knew it was coming. It was all a question of when it would catch up with him.

Donos was currently sitting by himself in the pilot's lounge, sipping a fruit fizz, and watching the others with a half-smile. Any moment now, the door would open and the four best pilots in the galaxy would enter and swarm him.

Donos was not disappointed.

"So," Janson said, sliding into the seat next to Donos. "I hear your girlfriend is coming back."

"I still don't believe Janson about this girlfriend business," Hobbie sniffed, taking his own seat. "Please tell me he's joking?"

Tycho grinned as he and Wedge took seats on Donos' other side, effectively boxing him in.

"Believe it," Wedge said. "I was called in for questioning to vouch for her so she could return."

Tycho gave Donos a pat on the back. "Why is it so hard for you to believe Donos has a girl, Hobbie?" He leaned in close to Donos to whisper loudly, "Don't listen to him, he's just jealous..."

"I am not!" He eyed Donos.

Donos blinked. "What?"

"Nothing," Hobbie said with a shrug.

Wes snickered. Donos raised a brow. "Seriously. What?"

Wes grinned. "Nothing."

"No, tell me," Donos insisted.

Tycho and Wedge nodded. Wedge said, "Yes, please. Enlighten us, Wes."

"Well," the youthful pilot started, sighing dramatically. "As you know, Hobbie and I trained the Talons."

Hobbie nodded. "Yep. We had a good group. Our dear Donos, here, was a superb and most excellent trainee."

"However, unbeknownst to him, the females of the group had noticed. They had observed his many fine leadership qualities and superior flying skills, as well as his ruggedly handsome disposition." Wes gave Donos a brotherly slap on the back. Donos merely sat back, swallowing thickly. He could endure this. He just had to let the pilot finish...

"The girls decided that they had had it with going unnoticed," Wes continued.

Tycho chuckled. "They didn't set him up...?"

"Oh, did they ever!" Wes barked out a laugh.

Hobbie cleared his throat. "Might I add that the following happened at Wes' insistence?"

"I'd hardly call it insistence, Hobbie," Wes said. He managed to sound hurt, even though he was smiling. "Alright, so I may have _suggested_ that the girls try and bring Donos out of his shell. You can hardly blame me for how they chose to interpret that advice."

Wedge winced and gave Donos a sympathetic look. "Don't tell me they were able to embarrass you in front of the whole squad?"

"Oh, it's worse than that," Hobbie said. "They managed to single-handedly make every male pilot in each of our training groups _jealous_..."

Tycho blinked. "How, in stars' sake, did they achieve that?"

Donos couldn't help the furious blush that stained his cheeks. He mumbled something unintelligible.

Tycho raised a brow. "I'm sorry. Didn't quite catch that."

Wes was positively gleeful. "He said: they had recruited the other women from each group and then proceeded to dote on him. Some of the lasses took it upon themselves to bake him random goodies. Others would tuck tokens into his pocket, or corner him during briefings so they could all sit around him..."

"I remember two girls went so far as to doing his laundry for a week, cleaning his quarters and taking a distinct interest in the maintenance of his X-Wing. I even saw one girl leave lip marks on the fuselage, once." Hobbie sighed. "It was disastrous."

"Nah," Wes scoffed. "We managed to halt everything before Donos got his arse kicked."

It was Wedge's turn to frown. "How long did that go on?"

"Months." Hobbie waved a hand dismissively. "It all ended when Wes put together the 'Myn Donos Appreciation Assembly' and tried to auction him off to the highest bidder."

Donos pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "Wes drugged me the night before, by slipping something into my dinner. I woke up the next morning in my boxers, hands tied behind my back and blind-folded." He let his hand fall to the table. "I had some sort of ear plugs that rendered me deaf, so I had absolutely no clue what was going on. I only found afterwards..."

"Yes. It was a shame that Cracken and Ackbar found out before we could get him up on the block. They walked right in on us as I was making my opening remarks and introductions." Wes sighed, his expression nostalgic. "I wonder if I'd be able to try it again." He gave Donos a questioning look. "You think I can drum up the interest again?"

Donos grinned. "Sure. Although I think you need Tycho and Hobbie to help you." He slid a datachip over to Tycho. "That has all the info you need to help Wes' marketing campaign. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Donos stood and headed for the door. As he passed behind Wes, he leaned down and whispered three words: "Yub, yub, Major."

Donos didn't hang around for the look of shock that he knew would be on Wes' face. Instead, he smirked over his shoulder and winked at Wedge, as Wes tried to jump over the table and steal the datachip away from Tycho.

With a satisfied grin, Myn Donos headed off to meet Lara.


End file.
